1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corkscrew and, more particularly, to a corkscrew to remove a cork from a wine bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional corkscrew in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 5 comprises a pull handle 14, a resting member 11 pivotally mounted on the pull handle 14 and provided with a recessed resting portion 12, and a screw member 13 pivotally mounted on the pull handle 14. In operation, the resting member 11 and the screw member 13 are expanded outwardly from the pull handle 14. Then, the screw member 13 is screwed into a cork 15 of a bottle 10 until the resting portion 12 of the resting member 11 is rested on the mouth 16 of the bottle 10. Then, the pull handle 14 is pulled upward to pull the cork 15 of the bottle 10 upward gradually.
However, when the pull handle 14 reaches the largest rising angle, the pulling force applied by the pull handle 14 on the cork 15 cannot pull the cork 15 of the bottle 10 upward any more. At this time, one part of the cork 15 protrudes from the bottle 10, and the other part of the cork 15 remains in the bottle 10, so that the user needs to apply a force on the cork 15 so as to pull and remove the cork 15 from the bottle 10 completely, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user.